


Unacquainted Not Unloved

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crimson Peak (2015) Fusion, F/M, Post-Crimson Peak (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: An: This is my first time writing for Thomas Sharp, so I don't know how good it will be, (I would love some tips). This was requested, here is what I was asked to do:can you do a Thomas Sharpe romantic and cute one shot where the reader is promised to marry him but didn't met him yet? I trust your imagination to do the rest ☺️Thank you for trusting me, I hope you like it!





	Unacquainted Not Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> An: This is my first time writing for Thomas Sharp, so I don't know how good it will be, (I would love some tips). This was requested, here is what I was asked to do:
> 
> can you do a Thomas Sharpe romantic and cute one shot where the reader is promised to marry him but didn't met him yet? I trust your imagination to do the rest ☺️
> 
> Thank you for trusting me, I hope you like it!

(Y/N POV)

"What do you mean I am getting married?" I yelled at my mother angrily.

"Y/N," She began trying to calm me down. "If you will just listen to me-"

"No, I will not!" I say looking at her sternly, showing that I was not about to back down. "I haven't met or even heard of this man before, and now I am supposed to marry him?"

"I would not have picked him for you if he was not an honorable man," My mother says as if that will change my mind. "He is a very proper Englishman, just give it a try. He will be here soon, go get ready."

I stormed out of the room and upstairs, knowing that I could not change my mother's mind. I could see the intricate rose-colored dress my mother gave me the day before and realized she gave it to me to wear when I meet him tonight. The family maid, Emma, who was a friend of mine despite my mother saying I shouldn't be friends with the help, assisted me in getting into my clothes for the evening.

"You look lovely, Y/N," Emma said stepping back and looked at me with a smile. "Whoever this man is will be extremely lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Emma," I said with a soft smile. "I just don't like this whole arranged marriage thing, I want to marry for love, not my mother wanting his money."

"I know," She said looking at me sadly, she knew how much I wanted to marry for love. "Maybe you two will end up catching feeling after knowing each other after a bit of time."

"Unlikely," I said as we began to walk downstairs, knowing my betrothed would arrive soon. "He is probably some sixty-year-old man, who has already been married twice. Only expecting me to marry him because I am young, pure, and can give him sons, just looking for a pretty face and nothing more-"

I stopped once we got to the bottom of the stairs and I saw my mother talking to a tall man. He had dark black hair and fair skin. He looked at me and I could see his deep blue eyes looking into my Y/E/C ones, making me shiver.

"Hello there," He said when he saw me, taking a step towards me removing his top hat. "I am Sir Thomas Sharp, and you must be the lovely Y/N. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He gently grabbed my left hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Likewise, Mr. Sharp." I said trying to regain my composure.

"Thomas, please," He said with a smile. "Please call me Thomas, no need to use formalities, my darling."

"Alright," I said returning his smile. "Thomas it is."

"Excellent," He said looking his arm with mine. "Well then, Miss Y/L/N, Y/N and I shall be off. I will have her home by eleven."

"Good," My mother said nodding her head as Thomas led me out the door. "Take care you two."

Thomas walked me out the door and then closed it behind me. He walked me down to where a horse-drawn carriage was waiting for us, he held open the door for me and I got in. He got in on the other side of me and I felt the carriage jolt as we began to move. We talked about different things, like our families, lives, and interests while we rode.

"So, Y/N," He began after neither of us had spoken for a while. "What interests you? Do you have any hobbies?"

I...Well," I was trying to think straight, but it was hard with the insanely handsome British gentleman next to me. "I enjoy reading a lot. I do it as often as I can, it's a great escape from reality."

"A very good way to pass the time," He said with a smile and a nod. "I too find it is a great way to escape reality, as you so wonderfully put it."

"What do you do Thomas?" I asked razing an eyebrow at the handsome man next to me. "Sorry, it's just that my mother didn't really tell me anything about you."

"That's quite alright," Thomas said sweetly. "I am an inventor, and I hope to one day make my ideas for machines into the real thing. Machines that can make life easier for people and workers, safer as well."

"Woah," I said looking at him in admiration. "That sounds amazing. I had no idea that you would have such an interesting carrier. I was expecting you to say a banker or something like that."

"Why thank you, Y/N," He said with a small chuckle. "I am glad to know that my future wife approves of my job."

I looked down at my feet and remembered that I was expected to marry this man, and granted, he wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be, but still. He was very handsome and seemed nice enough, I could see that he had a kind heart, but this was still an arranged marriage.

"Y/N?" Thomas asked when he noticed my demeanor change and took one of my hands in his. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I just....." I trailed off thinking about our situation. It's not like I didn't like Thomas, in fact, I felt like I was beginning to like him, but it all still felt so forced. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Thomas asked.

"You, me, Us. This whole arranged marriage thing," I said gesturing between the two of us. "I will not say that I have already begun to feel a connection to you, Thomas. It's just, I don't know, it feels forced or fake to me. I am expected to love you and you to love me, doesn't that bother you at all, Thomas?"

"I guess I never thought about it before," Thomas said after a while. "I am glad to know that something has sparked between us, I myself have to say that I feel quite connected to you too. I think at first, I thought about it like that, but then I saw you and got to talk to you and those thoughts were gone. You are so beautiful but not just that, you have such an amazing outlook and opinion on life. I am very happy that you will be my wife and I hope that, someday, you will grow to love me as your husband."

"Wow Thomas," I began trying to think of what to say to him, then we both looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much. I have never met anyone else like your before, and don't think I ever will again. I feel like you and I are similar in the fact that we are growing attached to each other very quickly. I am certain that I will love having you as a husband."


End file.
